To join two fibers or fiber optic connectors together, the quality of a fiber endface or fiber connector endface needs to meet certain standards to maximize coupling efficiency and ensure proper operation of the fiber or fiber connector. Generally, a fiber endface or fiber connector endface has a desirable geometry or topography as well as an acceptable surface quality. A desirable surface geometry and acceptable surface quality is usually achieved through an optical polishing process and tested by one or more optical instruments to verify that the endface meets certain standards.
Different optical instruments have been employed to inspect the endface of a fiber or fiber connector. Examples include optical microscopes, interferometers or combinations thereof. While optical microscopes magnify undesirable surface defects, interferometers utilize principles of optical interference to generate a fringe pattern representing the surface profile being inspected. Interferometers inspect and qualify the endfaces of fiber optic connectors to critically measure endface geometry including radius of curvature, apex offset and fiber protrusion or recession.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.